


ready like i am ready

by hemmingshoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, ill edit these tags later, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael returns luke a favour.</p>
<p>just muke smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready like i am ready

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. this is lame.

"Shit." Michael ran a hand through his bright red mane. "Shit shit SHIT.".

He had overslept. For the third time this week. And it was Wednesday.

The note on his bedside table said, "sorry, mike, but since you refused to cooperate and wake up at a reasonable hour so as to not be late for your lessons, you're going to have to find your own means of transport this fine morning as I cannot drive you and yet again arrive late to work and risk my getting fired. Love, your mother, Karen C."

"Shit." Michael repeated.

Quickly (very, very quickly) he zoomed to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth and all that jazz. He pulled on his uniform and ran a hand through his wild bed head to tone it down a little. He stuffed a snickers bar down his throat and decided that was good enough for breakfast, 'most important meal of the day', my ass.

He grabbed his rucksack and his phone and his heart beat sped up again when he read the time: 8:23. He had 7 minutes before he had to be in his form room or Mr. Gill would either kill him or give him detentions for the rest of his High School career. The average time to get to school from Michaels house was 15 minutes.

"Shit."

He broke out into a sprint. Usually he could make his mum stop the car outside the convenience store about two roads away from where they live, and he'd buy himself a drink and some gum. But couldn't do that today, obviously.

It had only been a minute before Michael had to stop and rest. I am so out of shape, he thinks. He rests his hands on his knees and tries not to retch. He's so consumed in his own tiredness that he doesn't hear a car pull up beside him on the road.

"Hey, Michael. Wanna lift? We're kinda late."

He freezes. That voice belonged to his, erm... well he wouldn't 'crush'. Maybe 'the dude that I think of when I'm stroking my dick'. Yeah.

"E-er... It's fine, I'm - " okay who was he kidding? "Okay, yeah. Please."

Luke grinned and unlocked the doors, gesturing for Michael to get into the passenger seat. He did.

Inside the car the time read 8:26. 4 minutes before he made Mr. Gills kill list.

"Don't worry, we'll make it in time." Luke smiled reassuringly. Michael nodded.

The short car ride consisted of Green Day playing on the radio and Luke humming beneath his breath.

Michael didn't have time to process the whole 'I am sitting in Luke fucking Hemmings' car, the hottest senior in the history of hot seniors' because before he knew it, they were pulling up at his biggest enemy in building form; school. It was 8:29 - oh, nevermind, it just switched to 8:30. He was so dead.

Luke bit his lip. Michael almost gasped because that was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He made sure to store that image in his head for later for when he needed to get himself off.

"You should get going, don't want Mr..."

"Gill."

"Don't want Mr. Gill to get his knickers in a twist."

Michael shrugged. "M'already late anyway. And I don't give a shit." he turned to look at Luke and instantly regretted it because he was looking back at Michael with an intense gaze in his eye that was so, so hot, and again Michael made sure to remember it for later when he needed to wank. "Thanks for the ride. I'll erm, when I learn to drive, I can ride you."

His eyes widened when he realised how that had come out. When he realised exactly what he had just said.

"Er, I mean - "

Luke laughed. God, his laugh was beautiful. "It's fine. I get what you mean." he winked. Michael inwardly swooned and then died. It was now 8:33. "Huh, you best get going." Luke opened his own car door and as did Michael, trying to snap out of his daze.

Yeah. Mr. Gill will kill him.

He didn't care.

/

"Mr. Clifford, explanation?"

"Not really." Michael slumped his stuff down at his usual desk at the back of the classroom, and sat himself down. "Just overslept, is all."

Mr. Gill sighed through his nose. "Detention." he said firmly. "3:30. In here. Don't be late."

Well, shit.

/

There was a whole school assembly where everyone gathered in the hall and the head teacher gabbled on about all sorts of crap like why we needed to work on being a better school community and helping each other out and blah blah blah.

Michael registered none of it because two rows in front of him and three seats to the right sat Luke Hemmings. Even the back of his head was hot as fuck and Michael kept on staring at it. It was really awkward because the girl next to him noticed the bulge in his trousers and kept on shifting uncomfortably. She probably thought that she was the cause because she was wearing a really short mini skirt and belly shirt that would drive a straight dude wild. She had no fucking idea.  
/

The rest of the day flies like a frog.

Exactly. Frogs don't fly.

Time went so slow, that Michael was sure it was in slow mo mode or something. He'd check the time and it'd be 1:00, then he'd check it 10 minutes later and it'd be 1:01 (same, Michael, same). It was hell.

By the time 3:30 rolled round Michael was tired. He almost forgot about his detention but luckily he bumped into Calum, his best friend, and he reminded him.

He made his way to his form room and sure enough there Mr. Gill was, sat squarely at his desk, typing away at his computer. "Take a seat." he said without even giving him a single glance.

Michael did as he was told and slumped in a seat. He was the only one in the room and it was so awkward alone with a teacher that hated his guts.

This was going to be a long hour and a half.

/

20 minutes later saw Michael's thoughts flitting back to Luke Hemmings.

Okay, so here's the thing. Luke Hemmings is the hottest guy in the school. And he's single. But probably won't be for long because as previously mentioned he is the hottest guy in school. He has a quiff and a lip ring and a tattoo on his shoulder blade that Michael never had the chance to read what it said or observe what it was (Luke has a tattoo because I said so kay deal with it). His eyes were so blue and so dreamy and Michael doesn't want to sound like a teenage girl but he was just so...hot. For lack of words; he's hot.

Suddenly a warm, tight feeling surfaced in his, err, lower regions.

Shit. He was hard.

He shut his eyes and tried to think of dead puppies and his parents. It sort of worked because his boner died a little. But then his brain decided to be a bitch and he began to picture Luke's lip biting in the car and his intense look and his wink and he could have come in his pants just from that.

He accidentally let out a small, barely audible whimper.

Mr. Gill either didn't hear it, didn't care, or both.

/

"Right. It's 5:00. You may leav - "

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Michael had already ran out the door.

He needed to have a nice, long shower. Preferably with holy water.

/

The wind slapped Michael in the face. The rain drenched his hair and his uniform and his skin. He didn't have a jacket or anything remotely warm. He didn't have anyone to drive him home.

This sucked.

He began miserably walking down the pavement, head down, hands hugging himself.

He heard footsteps. Multiple footsteps. Then hollering laughter and whooping. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked to the right.

He sighed. It was just the basketball team going home after practise. Whateve -

OH.

His eyes bloated wide at what he saw. Luke. Well, not just Luke, also the other extremely good looking seniors, all sweaty and hot. But his dick could only twitch for Luke, to be honest.

He realised that he was stood frozen in his spot, mouth agape, eyes trained on Luke.

Luke turned to his teammates, "see you guys at practise tomorrow yeah?" before he jogged to his car, which Michael was stood right in front of, coincidentally.

"Oh, hi, Michael." Luke smiled.

He knows my name, Michael thought. He gulped. "Hi." he could feel his jeans tighten because Luke looked so good when he was sweating and exhausted. He wanted him so bad.

"Need a ride? It's raining pretty hard out here." Luke opened his car door and got in, gesturing for Michael to do the same, nodding his head at him. Michael didn't have to be told twice.

"So why haven't you gone home yet?" Luke started the car and they rolled out of the car park.

"Mr. Gill gave me a detention." Michael said sighing.

Luke nodded. There was a few minutes of comfortable silence. Michael broke it.

"Thank you." it came out quieter than he intended.

"For what?" Luke smirked slightly. Oh God.

"For, err, giving me a ride to school. And for taking me home."

'Taking me home'. WHY DID EVERYTHING THAT MICHAEL SAID HAVE TO SOUND SO WRONG.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Luke smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "You're really cute."

"...huh?" Michael said stupidly.

"You're really cute." Luke repeated, glancing at Michael for a second before looking back at the road.

Michaels cheeks turned red. He bit his lip to keep from giggling or saying something stupid and/or embarrassing.

"Here we are." Luke pulled up outside the Clifford Residence, turning the engine off and looking at Michael out of the corner of his eye.

Michael would have gotten out of the car, except Luke hadn't unlocked it yet, so he just sort of sat there awkwardly, waiting.

"Err, I - "

"I saw you staring at me in assembly earlier."

"Shit." he didn't realise he'd said that out loud. "Do you have eyes at the back of your head?" or that.

Luke chuckled. Shit that's hot. "Nope." he looked into Michaels eyes. "Do you find me..." he paused as if searching for the right word. "...attractive?" he finished.

Michael almost gagged on air. "I. Erm. Yes. No. Sort of. Yes." he babbled. "You're really hot." he blurted out, immediately clasping a hand over his mouth and gasping, his eyes completely blown open by now. "Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...to."

Luke laughed out loud, throwing his head back and Michael wanted to kiss him to shut him up because this was so so embarrassing.

"You're adorable." he looks at Michael, adoration in his eyes.

Michael gulped. "What?" he said stupidly.

"I like you."

"What?"

Luke laughed. "How can you manage to be so cute and stupid?"

"Should I be offended?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Shut up."

And then Luke's mouth smashed onto his and his body turned numb. Their lips moved in harmony and Luke's muscle-y arms circled around Michael's middle.

The fact that he was making out with Luke bloody fucking Hemmings didn't even cross his mind. He was so glad he wasn't standing up because his knees would have gave way and he would've fell and made a giant fool of himself.

Luke pulled away first and trailed wet openmouthed kisses down his neck, sloppy and messy but so so perfect. Michael held back a whimper, gripping Luke's shirt and pulling him closer.

The car was cramped and squashy and it somehow managed to make this situation even hotter.

Millions of thoughts began going through Michaels head. One of them stood out: What the fuck is going on?

"Have you ever, have you ever done this before?" Luke said breathlessly between kisses. He sounded so wrecked.

Michael was scared that if he said no, that he'd in fact never gone as far as second base, that Luke would stop all of this and make him leave. "No. But I want to. Right now." he said hastily, reattaching their mouths.

They took off their jeans and their shirts and left just their boxers on (dont question how easily they took their clothes off. this is smut. this is porn. shut up and enjoy it you horny bitches). Michael straddled Luke's hips and grinded his hips down, their crotches brushing against each other.

"Ergh, fuck," Luke groaned. Again, Michael made sure to remember that sound for later when he needed to fap (why am i laughing at this line i).

10 minutes later, their lips were swollen and red from all the kissing and they were both completely hard. "Oh, God," Michael moaned. "Luke, I wanna ride you." he bit his lip, watching Luke's reaction. He smirked slightly when Luke's eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch slightly, "to thank you for riding me to school." he was loving this so much.

"Okay." he said eagerly.

/

For some reason Luke keeps a small bottle of lube in the glove box of his car.

Michael is still straddling Luke's hips. His legs almost give out beneath him when he processes what he is about to do. With who he was about to do it with.

Shameless to say he has watched gay porn once or twice. So he's aware of the basics.

Without saying a word he coats his fingers in the lube and shuts his eyes tight, slowly entering a finger into his hole.

It was so uncomfortable. He'd fingered himself before and it'd always been like this at first; uncomfortable, weird, unfamiliar. But then the adrenaline would kick in and he'd hit that spot and add another finger and it'd be so so good despite how tight it is.

He adds a third finger and goes knuckle deep, stifling moans. He opens his eyes and looks down at Luke through his lashes. Luke is positively drooling. His pupils are so dilated that you can almost not see the blue anymore. His mouth is half open and he's breathing heavily. He reaches down to stroke himself.

"No stop." Michael says, laughing breathlessly and Luke groans.

When he think he's prepped himself up enough, Michael removes the three digits and to Luke's dismay, wiped them on the car seat. But before Luke could protest or get angry, Michael positioned Luke's dick at his entrance and sinked all the way down.

Luke's vision went completely white. He let out a, "oh fuck michael," and threw his head back. "You're so, ugh, you're so t-tight."

Michael could have prepped himself for hours. But he would still be so tight. And Luke was so big he would have filled him up anyway.

Michael stayed that way for a while. Unmoving. He shifted a couple times, driving Luke absolutely crazy.

"I-I think I can move now..." he experimentally wiggled about a bit, bouncing up and down and then whimpering, an electric shock running down his spine and all the way to his hard on, leaking pre come.

Luke was in ecstasy. He gripped Michael's hips and squeezed them tight, biting his lip and trying not to moan so loud.

This was perfect. They couldn't describe in words how perfect it was. Luke's nails digging into Michael's hipbone, Michael's fingers tangled in Luke's hair and every inch of their bodies touching; their breathing in harmony and their moans and pants almost synchronised. It wasn't anything like the porn Michael had watched; it was so much better.

Needless to say, Michael preferred this over getting off to just images of Luke's (somewhat) seduction.

"God, Mikey," Luke groaned, "you look so pretty, so hot, so, so good." he gave Michael's hips another squeeze. "I'm so close."

Michael nodded, "m-me too." his thrusts became sloppier and his vision more blurry. He was bouncing up and down on Luke's dick like his whole life depended on it. Luke was a groaning mess underneath him and they were both so loud and Michael would have hoped that no one could hear them if he cared enough at that moment.

"Sh-shit I'm gonna come." Luke slurred, his words ringing together and Michael could barely understand. He didn't need to because before he could process anything, Luke was coming; his load shooting deep inside of Michael. He was breathing so heavily and his eyelids were drooping.

He looked tiredly up at Michael. His hands traveled up to his cheeks and he smashed their mouth together. "Come for me, baby." he whispered against his lips. Michael whimpered and nodded. His moves were so sloppy and it felt so good. Luke took Michael's dick in his hand and jerked it. Michael was now repeatedly hitting his prostrate and then without warning he was coming all over Luke's fist and their chests and a little on the car, but neither cared at the moment. They pulled out of each other and just sat there, breathing heavily.

They were both seeing stars and white spots were clouding their visions at the corners of their eyes. Neither of them had ever come that hard in their whole lives.

"Fuck. Tha-that was..." Luke bit his lip and tried to regain his breathing. "Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

Michael blushed and nodded yes.

"Well shit." Luke was still so out of breath. "You're really good. I loved that. I so wanna do it again."

Michael blushed harder. "Yeah. Okay. I, erm, is this a 'friends with benefits thing' or...?"

Luke grinned. "I was hoping more." he toyed with his lip ring. "How about boyfriend? Go on dates, kiss and cuddle, romantic shit like that. And of course this," he gestured to their nakedness and the jizz that was still covering them both.

Michael inwardly melted. "Y-yes. I would love that." he could feel his face heating up. It was probably 100°C.

"Cool." Luke winked.

They cleaned themselves up using the tissues Luke kept in his glove box and then out on their clothes, which was really hard considering the small space they were in. Then Michael invited Luke inside his house to watch a movie and well, cuddle.

He'd be lying if Michael said he wasn't constantly half expecting to wake up and realise that this had all just been a wet dream and it's still Wednesday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes. i dont proofread shit.
> 
> happy new year :))


End file.
